Immortal King
by BadBandits21
Summary: Dulu sekali para pengguna cakra adalah penguasa benua, mereka mampu memanipulasi element , mengancurkan gunung sampai meratakan kota dengan serangan tunggal . tapi semua itu hanya lagenda lalu memudar menjadi mitos sampai tidak ada yg mengingat mereka lagi . Setidaknya , sampai seorang wanita di wasteros terbangun dari kematian dan bertemu salah satu dari mereka ..


**Disclaimer : :**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**ASIOF : George RR Martin**

**[ Naruto x A Song of Ice and Fire ]**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****Prolog**

" **The Lady "**

Tahun itu adalah Tahun 261 AC dan Lady Ellyn Reyne hanya bisa melihat dengan cemas ketika pasukan Lannister menyerang aula Tarbeck setelah mengalahkan pasukan mereka di lapangan.

Dia telah mengirim gagak ke seluruh penjuru Westlands untuk meminta dan memohon bantuan, sekarang dia menunggu dan mengawasi ketika Lannister menyiapkan trebuchets di luar kastil, dia berdoa kepada setiap dewa yang ada di luar sana, The Seven , Old gods dan bahkan Lord of Light saat dia memeluk putranya dari keamanan menara mereka sebelum batu mulai menghantam dan menghancurkan mereka.

Salah satu dari banyak batu besar yang menghantam menara mereka menyebabkannya runtuh, dia hanya bisa berteriak ketika dia dan anaknya jatuh ke tanah sampai semua hening.

Dia melihat dan tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah berlari ke tanah, dan yang dia tahu sejak saat itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Tidak ada yang lain kecuali kegelapan sampai pegangan yang menyesakkan mencengkeram paru-parunya dan dia megap-megap mencari udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa tua , seolah-olah tidak ada oksigen selama bertahun-tahun .

Matanya terbuka untuk melihat langit-langit batu yang kotor di atas kepalanya di mana lampu gantung tergantung dengan beberapa lilinnya.

Dia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan mata kosong ketika pikirannya perlahan-lahan terbangun, 'Di ... siapa ... di mana aku?'pikirnya ketika ingatan perlahan mulai muncul di depan matanya, 'Aku ... Ellyn Rayne, menikah dengan Lord Walderan Tarbeck.Anakku….Putraku ... PUTRAKU! 'seperti ledakan, pikirannya terbangun ketika kenangan terakhir dalam hidupnya, pengepungan aula Tarbeck melintas di benaknya dan melompat dengan ketakutan

"Tion !?" dia meneriakkan nama itu ketika matanya mencari - cari dengan cemas di sekitar kegelapan ruangan untuk mencari bocah berambut emas yang ada di sisinya .

Hanya untuk tidak menemukan sedikitpun rambut keemasan di ruangan sekelilingnya.

"Ya ampun. Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dengan ramah tamah yang justru malah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Ellyn menjentikkan kepalanya ke arah dia mendengarnya dan melihat seorang lelaki duduk di bayang-bayang paling gelap dari ruangan itu,

"Dan di sini aku berpikir, semua usaha itu akan berakhir sia-sia. "

Ellyn melompat kepadanya, "Siapa ka-!" dia menuntut tetapi merasakan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, lalu melihat ke bawah dia melihat itu adalah ... yah dia tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

Rasa malu melonjak dalam dirinya dalam sekejap dimana dia dengan cepat mengambil satu-satunya kain di dekatnya untuk menyembunyikan sosok telanjangnya

"DI MANA PAKAIAN SAYA? "

dia memekik panik, mencari satu-satunya makhluk lain di ruangan itu untuk jawabannya, tetapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah senyum geli yang memperkuat kemarahan terhadap pria misterius itu .

"Pakaianmu dalam kondisi yang mengerikan saat aku menemukanmu. Dan pakaian lain yang mungkin kamu miliki disini sangat mungkin dihancurkan atau digeledah selama penyerangan terhadap house mu."

Lelaki itu menjelaskan sambil terus memandang tubuh telanjang satu - satunya wanita di ruangan ini dengan minat terutama dibagian payudaranya yg harus dia akui berukuran sangat baik .

" Dan aku tidak merasa membutuhkan pakaian wanita saat sedang dalam perjalanan kesini ."

Mendengar hal itu Ellyn hanya menghela nafas untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya dan memasang wajah sombong yg menjadi ciri khas tiap bangsawan dari tanah air yang terkenal, Lalu memandang orang di depannya seolah dia orang biasa atau petani kotor dibandingkan dengan dia .

"Aku ingin tahu siapa kamu, ser?"

katanya dengan nada angkuh.

Tapi segera menyesalinya ketika kerutan mengernyit di wajahnya dan dia tiba-tiba merasa seperti tikus di hadapan seekor naga, udara dingin yang mematikan memenuhi ruangan ketika mata ungu aneh langsung menatapnya.

Namun semuanya mereda ketika terdengar bunyi snap lalu dengan sendirinya seluruh ruangan bermandikan cahaya dari beberapa lilin yang tiba-tiba menyala dan di sanalah akhirnya dia benar-benar melihatnya.

Dia pucat pasi, bahkan terlihat seperti orang mati dengan rambut putih panjang persis seperti para penguasa naga dimana dia mungkin keliru dan menganggapnya sebagai Targaryen seandainya bukan karena mata ungu yg tidak biasa dimana mata itu memiliki pola seperti riak air di sekitar pupil. Dia terlihat masih muda, lebih muda dari suaminya dan mungkin sedang berada pada usia jayanya. untuk wajahnya sendiri dia tidak terlihat buruk bahkan cukup tampan untuk standarnya .

Dia mengenakan pakaian putih penuh dengan simbol magatama mengelilingi kerah tingginya tapi itu tampak tua dan agak usang dengan sidgil pusaran air yang dijahit di lengan bajunya , dia memeras otaknya untuk mengingat house apa pun yang memakai sigil itu tetapi tidak ada yang terlintas di benaknya .

" Tampaknya kematian tidak juga mengikis kesmbonganmu eh , Tapi aku memberimu tentang penyelamatmu aku Naruto ... Naruto Uzumaki "

* * *

**Note : mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kata yg susah dimengerti hehe .. mengingat ini adalah fanfic pertama saya .**

**Note 2 : Untuk yg belum tau ASOIF itu adalah novel asli dari series Geme of Trones dimana saya sendiri cukup tertantang mengangkat tema baru di dunia FF indonesia yg seperti nya mentok di Naruto x High school dxd .. jadi , mohon dukungnnya :v**


End file.
